1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self light emitting type elements, and organic light emitting displays (OLED) including such organic light emitting devices have wide viewing angles and excellent contrast. Moreover, such organic light emitting displays have the advantages of fast response time, high brightness, and low driving voltage.
Organic light emitting devices are being developed into various configurations. Organic light emitting devices achieve color through a mechanism in which holes and electrons injected into a first electrode and a second electrode recombine in a light emitting layer to emit light. The light is emitted when excitons generated by the recombination of the injected holes and electrons fall to the ground state.